criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clara Hayes
"God chose me to be tested, and now He's chosen them. If I don't do this, something terrible will happen..." |path=Serial Arsonist Unclassified Killer |mo=Flammable Fluids |status=Incarcerated or Institutionalized |actor=Jennifer Hall |appearance="Compulsion" }} Clara Hayes is a serial arsonist who appeared in Season One of Criminal Minds. Background When she was sixteen, the Hayes house burnt down, with Clara narrowly surviving the inferno. In an interview, her mother, Ellen Hayes, had called it a miracle, told the press that her daughter was tested by God, and that she came through blessed. These events caused Clara, who was obsessive compulsive, to become fixated on religion, fire and the number three (her house was number three-hundred thirty-three). Clara went on to get her own apartment (the walls of which she covered in religious texts relating to fire) in Tempe, Arizona and began attending Bradshaw College, but did poorly and was on the verge of flunking out, which was presumably her stressor. In 2005, over the course of several months, Clara started several fires, which always corresponded to a covergence of three's (the first fire was started on March 3rd at 3:00pm, for example). Eventually, one of Clara's fires killed someone, a college student named Matthew Rowland, whose death prompted the BAU to be called in. Compulsion While the BAU are investigating the campus, Clara kills Professor Wallace, who was burn to death in his office when he turns on a lightbulb, Clara had rigged it to explode and ignite chemicals poured throughout the room. Hotch and Reid briefly met Clara, when she and some of her classmates were telling them how they believe the unsub was starting the fires. Later, Clara, using a voice modifier, calls the campus tip line, leaving the cryptic message "Charon. I am doing this for Charon". This message, coupled with Reid's deeper analysis of the crime scenes, causes the team to deduce the unsub is an overly-religious obsessive compulsive fixated on the number three. Hotch realizes that Clara was the unsub after remembering her behavior when he and Reid had spoken to her class (while describing how to make a Molotov cocktail, Clara raised three fingers, rotated her ring around her finger three times and repeating the word sugar, the third ingredient to the formula, three times). As the team begins searching for Clara, she traps three of her classmates in an elevator on the third floor of the science building, dousing them with three bottles worth of chemicals when they manage to pull the door slightly open. Lighting a road flare, Clara was about to set her fellow students on fire with it when Hotch appears and tries to reason with her to buy enough time for backup to arrive. When Gideon reaches the scene, Hotch shoots Clara in the leg, causing her to drop the flare, which Gideon stopped from rolling into the elevator. Clara is arrested and either incarcerated or institutionalized. Profile The unsub (who was originally believed to be male, as most serial arsonists are) was believed to be a student, as serial arsonists are socially inept and teachers need high levels of confidence to stand up and teach classes. Unlike most serial arsonists, the unsub started fires not to watch them burn and gain a sense of power from them, but for other reasons entirely; the unsub was discovered to suffer from obsessive compulsive disorder, specifically scrupulosity, which leaves obsessive fear of sin. When the unsub noticed trinities of three's, they would start a fire around whomever the pattern corresponded to, believing that person was chosen to be tested by God, like Clara believed she had been years earlier. Clara was completely incapable of controlling herself and was convinced that if she did not test someone a disater of some kind would occur. Modus Operandi Clara's first few fires and the one that killed Professor Wallace were started by what were essentially bombs - the victimless fires were started by road flares hooked up to timers while the one that killed the professor was started by a light bulb filled with fluids that caused a miniature explosion when the light was turned on, igniting other chemicals poured throughout the room. The fire that killed Matthew Roland was started manually (chemicals were poured under the door of his room) and the one Clara would have killed Jeremy and two other students with involved her directly dousing them with chemicals. To stop the fires from being put out, Clara turned off the water in whatever building she intended to set ablaze. Known Victims * Set six victimless fires prior to Compulsion * The seventh fire: Matthew Rowland * The eighth fire: Professor Ralph Wallace * Attempted to set the following on fire: ** Jeremy ** Unnamed female student ** A second unnamed female student Appearances * Season One ** Compulsion Category: Criminals Category: Serial Arsonists Category:Season One Criminals Category: Criminals Category: Serial Arsonists Category:Season One Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers